O ano de nossas vidas
by sweetluly
Summary: Eles passaram apenas um ano juntos, mas foi o melhor de suas vidas. Entre verdades e mentiras, sorrisos e lágrimas, amor e guerra, conseguiram construir a história que tanto queriam compartilhar um com o outro. FF Charlena na terceira pessoa com os pontos de vista de ambos simultaneamente, entre TLB e TLO.
1. Prólogo

N/A: Acho que nem preciso dizer, mas que fique claro: nenhum dos personagens dessa história pertence a mim, são todos fruto da imaginação tão brilhante de Rick Riordan. Na verdade uma delas é criação minha sim, a Barbie, mas ainda assim ela foi "criada" para representar uma das filhas de Afrodite que aparece em "O Último Olimpiano" sugerindo que monstros odeiam Givenchy, só o que fiz foi dar a ela um nome e uma personalidade.

**Capítulo 01: Prólogo**

_Acampamento Meio-Sangue, junho de 2008._

Quintus, o novo professor de esgrima, conferia sua lista e designava cada um a sua nova dupla. Silena Beauregard esperava seu nome ser chamado com o mínimo de entusiasmo possível: ela ODIAVA esses joguinhos de batalha e a ideia de passar sua noite correndo atrás de escorpiões enlouquecidos não estava no seu Top 10 de "momentos divertidos", mas era obrigatório e ela tinha que dar um bom exemplo pros seus irmãos. Ou pelo menos QUERIA dar, como forma de compensar todas as besteiras que vinha fazendo – e que ninguém sabia que ela fazia.

Sua animação só saiu do nível negativo quando seu nome veio seguido do de "Charles Beckendorf". Assim que Quintus os chamou juntos ela viu um pequeno sorriso torto iluminando aquele rosto sempre tão sério. Ele olhou para ela e Silena retribuiu como sempre retribuía o olhar de garotos interessantes: deu uma piscadela e abriu um enorme sorriso. Ela não fazia de propósito, essa reação simplesmente saltava de seu do rosto antes que ela pudesse responder e geralmente causava um breve momento de paralisia no garoto em questão. A garota não podia culpá-los, tinha total noção do quanto era linda!

Ao fim da chamada foi andando na direção dele, novamente sorrindo. Ele parecia tímido e determinado, como sempre, e ela simplesmente adorava isso. Beckendorf, por sua vez, tinha plena noção da aproximação de Silena, mas permaneceu esperando onde estava, simplesmente não sabia como começar a conversar com ela. Esperou até o último segundo que a educação lhe permitiu e virou o rosto em sua direção. Deuses, como era bonita!

- Oi – falou, finalmente. (Como era difícil pronunciar qualquer palavra...)

- Oi! – O cumprimento da garota era muito mais espontâneo, alegre, despojado. Nem parecia que estava prestes a executar uma atividade que, até alguns minutos atrás, estava odiando profundamente. – Parece que você vai ter que se virar comigo. Por favor, tenta não ficar muuuito desapontado, ok?

- Desapontado? Por que eu estaria desa...

- Ah, por favor! Eu sei muito bem que não sou lá a melhor dupla pra se ter num momento desses, vai... Mas pode deixar que vou me esforçar pra ser uma companheira legal pra você. Ok?

- Hã... Ok... – Ele queria falar. Queria falar que ela era justamente a dupla que ele queria. Mas as palavras não saíam... – É. Vamos, ah, vamos...

- Pra floresta? Vamos!

Andavam pela floresta atentos a qualquer barulho que poderia vir de escorpiões gigantes – apesar de não saberem _exatamente _que tipo de barulho fazem escorpiões gigantes – mas além dos ouvidos apurados e os passos cuidadosos não assumiram nenhum outro tipo de medida a ser adotada em momentos como aquele. Silena já não era uma boa estrategista normalmente (mal sabia direito como "vigiar a retaguarda"), que dirá ao lado de um garoto do qual gostava, e Beckedorf, bem, naquele momento não estava com cabeça pra pensar naquilo. O perfume de grife que exalava da garota já era seu velho conhecido e estava perto demais pra ser verdade, mais inebriante do que nunca.

Os pensamentos deles foram interrompidos quando uma massa enorme saiu de trás de um arbusto a poucos metros deles revelando um dos escorpiões de Quintus. A tarefa era simples: matar o monstro e torcer para que o embrulho na sua cauda contivesse o prêmio que daria a eles a vitória, mas Silena não estava pronta para aquela aparição repentina e instintivamente deu alguns passos para trás silenciosamente. Só não contava que no seu caminho haveria um enorme galho de árvore: se pé tropeçou ali com força e ao cair pra trás deu um grito que chamou a atenção tanto de seu aliado quanto da presa.

Beckendorf se esqueceu do perigo por um momento ao ver Silena caída no chão, mas o barulho das presas indo em direção à garota o levou de volta à realidade em segundos. Desembainhou a espada e cortou a cabeça do monstro antes que ele pudesse chegar perto deles e, enquanto via o bicho se dissolvendo em cinzas, não conseguia acreditar na sorte de ter conseguido aquilo com um golpe só. Ele conhecia muito bem sua espada, tendo sido ele mesmo quem havia a forjado, mas um golpe daqueles era bom demais pra qualquer um. Ouviu então um gemido atrás de si e lembrou que deveria prestar socorro à sua companheira caída.

- Silena! Ai, caramba, você tá bem?

- Não... Acho que eu torci meu pé...

Ele ajudou-a a se sentar e então se sentou também, ao seu lado. Suando frio da cabeça aos pés aproximou as mãos das pernas dela e se pôs a examinar seu tornozelo.

- Bom, – disse o garoto – eu não sou nem um pouco bom nessa função de curandeiro, mas parece que está tudo certo. Assim que o jogo acabar Quíron ou um dos caras de Apolo podem tentar te ajudar. Quer ajuda pra ficar em pé?

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o segurou pelo braço:

- Nós não podemos ficar aqui um pouco, sentados? Só, só até eu melhorar um pouquinho de nada?

O local onde ela o segurava formigava, apesar da pouca força com que ela o apertava. Não tinha como dizer "não" para aquele olhar.

- Claro. Claro! – era só o que ele conseguia falar.

- Ótimo! - disse Silena, jogando sobre ele o sorriso mais brilhante que tinha. Por um momento nem pareceu que sentia dor alguma – Obrigada por não deixar aquele bicho me comer, inclusive. Eu falei que seria completamente inútil nessa missão, não falei?

- Você não foi inútil, Silena, foi pega de surpresa. Eu também fui. Na verdade minha cabeça estava completamente fora do jogo...

Ele queria dizer, queria dizer que estava pensando nela. Mas, mais uma vez, não conseguia.

- Eu também não estava prestando muita atenção, mas não é desculpa. Você não caiu que nem uma jaca e ficou com a perna estragada, né? Sinto muito mesmo.

- Não precisa "sentir muito". Só estou aliviado que você tá bem. Quer dizer, em partes... Fiquei preocupado.

- Sério? Você ficou preocupado comigo? As pessoas não têm o costume de se preocupar comigo...

Ela disse aquilo com uma pontada de amargura na voz. Na verdade a última frase saiu sem querer, mas intimamente ela sabia que "as pessoas" das quais se referia tinham nomes. Seus pais – tanto a parte humana quanto a divina – e Luke estavam no topo daquela lista.

- Todo mundo se preocupa com você, Silena. Todos nós nos preocupamos um com os outros aqui! E, bem... – Beckendorf respirou fundo para tomar coragem – Eu me preocupo bastante com você, em especial. De verdade.

Eles se olharam por um momento. Poderiam ter sido segundos, minutos ou horas, mas mantiveram o olhar um do outro. Silena começou a sorrir e já ia dizer alguma coisa quando ouviram gritos diversos vindo de algum ponto da floresta, seguidos de um urro de vitória.

- Bom... – disse Silena, odiando completamente aquela interrupção – parece que alguém achou o monstro certo. Ou então os escorpiões aprenderam a falar.

Beckendorf se levantou e a ajudou a fazer o mesmo. Só então se lembrou do pacote que havia ficado pra trás quando cortou a cabeça do escorpião fora. Ainda segurando Silena com uma das mãos, o tirou do chão e percebeu que estava vazio. Sem vitória pra eles, então.

Foram andando pela floresta, Silena apoiada pelo garoto. Trocaram poucas palavras no trajeto e ao chegarem ao local onde as duplas tinham sido designadas viram Clarisse La Rue e Lee Fletcher celebrando sua vitória com coroas de louros na cabeça. Quase todos estavam ali, observando os chalés de Ares e Apolo levantando os dois nos ombros. Se juntaram ao grupo e Silena percebeu que ele ainda estava com o braço em volta de sua cintura. Ela então apoiou a cabeça em seu braço, uma vez que não alcançava o ombro, e ficaram ali, naquele pequeno momento que para qualquer outro não significaria nada, mas que parecia ser um começo para os dois.

Não tardou muito foi notava a falta de Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase (que Silena achava que formavam um casal perfeito, por sinal, e não via a hora de juntá-los) e todos rumaram para a floresta para encontrar a dupla perdida. Beckendorf ia se juntando ao grupo quando Silena o puxou para perto de si.

- Obrigada por hoje, Charlie. Eu não queria fazer parte desse jogo, mas no final gostei muito. Acho que nós formamos uma boa dupla!

O cérebro de Beckendorf foi a mil por hora. Ela havia o chamado de Charlie, enquanto todos ali apenas se referiam a ele pelo sobrenome e nem mesmo sua mãe, que sempre o chamava de "Charles", jamais o dera apelidos. Ela havia gostado muito daquela pequena missão, mas nada de realmente emocionante havia acontecido com eles. "Formamos uma boa dupla"... Por que aquela palavra final soava para ele mais como "casal" do que qualquer outra coisa? Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo ou eram seus sentimentos o enganando? O que deveria dizer num momento daqueles?

Silena, porém, sabia que ele não falaria nada. Se apoiou em seu ombro e conseguiu dar um beijo em sua bochecha. Enquanto o garoto a olhava ainda anestesiado com suas palavras e aquela atitude inusitada, ela piscou para ele novamente e foi mancando em direção à floresta para achar os amigos desaparecidos, torcendo para pegá-los no flagra em meio a um beijo apaixonado ou algo parecido.


	2. O antes

N/A: Sei que não faz muito sentido um capítulo sobre "antes" sendo que já tenho um prólogo, mas ao longo do caminho percebi que essa fanfic só funcionaria assim. Sei também que prólogos não contam como capítulos, mas isso aqui não é uma publicação de verdade, então resolvi tirar uma breve licença poética nesse caso. De qualquer forma espero que gostem.

**Capítulo 02: O "antes"**

Silena se olhava no espelho de aumento que havia colocado sobre o baú onde guardava seus pertences no Chalé 10. Cada nova camada de maquiagem que aplicava sobre seu rosto era minuciosamente programada e bem feita, ainda que não houvesse muitas delas. Não era de seu feitio moderar na maquiagem, mas aquela era uma noite especial e TODAS as revistas que havia lido lhe alertaram a não exagerar em noites especiais como aquela, e Silena havia lido muitas, todas as que foi capaz de encontrar. Era de se esperar que a conselheira chefe do chalé da deusa do amor soubesse exatamente como se comportar num encontro, mas a verdade era que ela havia passado toda sua adolescência no Acampamento Meio-Sangue e único garoto ali pelo qual havia se interessado antes não contava, uma vez que Luke e ela nunca tiveram um momento romântico de verdade. Agora ela sabia que, na verdade, nunca houve NADA entre ela e Luke e por um momento achou que isso a impediria de gostar de outra pessoa.

Mas Charlie era diferente, sempre fora! E desde que percebeu que ele se interessava por ela o interesse passou a ser mútuo imediatamente: ele era gentil, divertido, corajoso, sempre disposto a estar do lado de todos ali. Em alguns momentos sua falta de atitude a fez acreditar que havia se enganado sobre as intenções dele, mas teve todas suas suspeitas confirmadas um mês antes, quando formaram dupla na noite dos escorpiões, a mesma noite em que Percy e Annabeth descobriram o Labirinto de Dédalo acidentalmente. Porém com a missão da amiga no próprio Labirinto os ânimos no Acampamento foram ficando cada vez mais tensos e eles mal se falavam, a não ser nos conselhos de guerra. Depois veio a batalha e todas aquelas perdas de colegas queridos que a fizeram aceitar aquilo que ela vinha evitando perceber nos últimos dois anos: Luke não queria salvar o mundo, não queria salvar vidas. Ele só queria seguir Cronos e Cronos só queria destruir sua família, seus amigos. O arrependimento por tudo o que vinha fazendo para ajudar o lado inimigo e seu sentimento de culpa a impediram de ir atrás de Charlie por uns dias, mas com a última Caça à Bandeira ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e, com a ajuda de Annabeth, um dragão de bronze e, quem diria, formigas gigantes do mal, finalmente fez com que ele a convidasse para ir assistir aos fogos de Quatro de Julho com ele. Aquele era seu momento para seguir em frente, para se redimir. Seu momento para ser feliz.

Deu uma última olhada em seu rosto impecável e estava se lamentando pelo fato de não ter conseguido pegar um dos colares maravilhosos que havia visto na Colina das Formigas quando a porta do chalé se abriu e duas garotas entraram, morrendo de rir. Silena levantou o olhar para elas e deu de cara com Drew, sua irmã menos favorita, e Barbie, com a qual não tinha problema algum. Seu nome na verdade era Bárbara, mas todos no acampamento a chamavam assim porque ela realmente parecia uma boneca: loira, olhos extremamente azuis e o sorriso mais fofo do mundo.

- Silena, – disse Drew – eu estava procurando você! A Barbie me disse a coisa mais maluca que já ouvi na minha vida, que você vai ter um encontro com o Beckendorf. É sério isso?

Silena sentiu seu rosto queimando, mas não era de vergonha. Era raiva. "Coisa mais maluca"?

- É, Drew, é bem sério isso. Por que não seria?

- Sério? Sério MESMO? Charles Beckendorf, de Hefesto? Você pirou, Silena?

- Não, não pirei. Ele me chamou para assistir aos fogos com ele hoje, eu vou. Algum problema nisso?

- Nenhum problema desde que isso seja finalmente se ritual de passagem começando. Me diz que você só vai sair com ele pra dar um fora naquele feioso!

A raiva de Silena aumentou. Drew havia chamado o cara mais legal que ela conhecia de feioso e ainda mencionou o maldito ritual de passagem do chalé de Afrodite, que obrigava os filhos da deusa a quebrar o coração de alguém que se apaixonasse por eles. Estava pronta para dizer à irmã tudo o que pensava sobre o assunto quando Barbie falou:

- Drew, não fala assim do Beckendorf. Ele é legal, ele gosta da Silena!

Aquilo a fez esquecer completamente que queria discutir com Drew. Se virou para Barbie com um enorme sorriso.

- Sério? Ele gosta de mim? Quem te disse isso, foi ele? Um dos irmãos? Fala, Barbie, pelo amor dos deuses!

- Ah, Silena, todo mundo sabe, né? É conhecimento geral que vocês gostam um do outro, não entendo o motivo dessa demora toda e...

- Pois eu entendo. – interrompeu Drew – Entendo perfeitamente. Eu também morreria de vergonha de me interessar por um cara daqueles, francamente.

- Você diz isso porque ninguém gosta de você, Drew!

Silena levou um susto ao ouvir essas palavras saindo da boca de Barbie, que jamais havia ofendido ninguém. Teve que segurar o riso ao ver o rosto de Drew ficando vermelho enquanto ela se virava em direção à porta, com raiva. Assim que a garota saiu, ela se virou para a outra.

- Obrigada, B. Obrigada por me defender.

- Não foi nada. Espero que vocês tenham uma noite legal. Infelizmente eu não posso dizer o mesmo de mim...

Ela saiu cabisbaixa. Todos seus irmãos sabiam perfeitamente que aquela fofura em forma de garota caía de amores por Will Solace, do chalé de Apolo, mas ele nunca dera o menor sinal de sentir qualquer interesse por ela. A verdade é que Silena suspeitava fortemente que Will não tinha interesse por garota nenhuma...

Beckendorf cuidava minuciosamente dos últimos detalhes para aquela noite. Nos últimos dias ele e seus irmãos haviam planejado a melhor noite de Quatro de Julho de todos os tempos como uma forma de homenagear todos os heróis que haviam caído na batalha do Labirinto, mas depois da última caça à bandeira ele havia trabalhado ainda mais incansavelmente para que aquele fosse um show que seria lembrado por gerações de semideuses, queria que seu primeiro encontro com Silena Beauregard fosse ideal, como ele sempre havia esperado. Estava tão concentrado no trabalho que nem mesmo ouviu Jake Mason se aproximando dele e só se deu conta de sua presença quando o garoto disse:

- Ei, cara, relaxa. Tá tudo pronto!

Ele se endireitou e olhou para o irmão.

- Eu sei, mas continuo vendo melhoras a serem feitas. Preciso que tudo saia perfeito, cara.

Jake riu.

- Perfeito nível Beauregard... Difícil. Tenho medo quando vejo que ela é quem vai inspecionar os chalés. Mas não se preocupa que hoje daremos a vocês dois uma noite para ser lembrada para sempre!

- É, eu sei que vão. Obrigada por concordar com cuidar de tudo por mim, Jake. Te devo essa...

- Bom, eu não tenho uma filha de Afrodite para me aquecer nessa noite, então é melhor ficar perto dos fogos. E se eu fosse você pararia de trabalhar, tá amarrotando sua camisa.

Beckendorf alisou a roupa que usava. Geralmente ele andava com calças camufladas, botas de combate e suas camisetas enormes e alaranjadas do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mas naquela noite usava uma camisa de botões, com a gola engomada e tudo mais. Queria estar no mínimo apresentável. Vestia também seu melhor jeans e, quem diria, um sapato que era o mais perto que ele tinha de "social". Não era exatamente a roupa ideal para um acampamento de verão, mas aquele era em todos os aspectos um dia incomum, de qualquer forma. Jake viu seu desespero para se manter arrumado e comentou:

- É entranho ver você assim, todo engomadinho. Mas ficou ótimo. Ela vai pirar.

- Pirar... Pirar é bom ou ruim?

- Nesse caso eu diria que _pirar_ é muito bom...


	3. Quatro de Julho

N/A: Pra quem não sabe ou não se lembra, Mitchell é um dos filhos de Afrodite que aparece em "O Herói Perdido", assim como a Drew. Uma aparição rápida, mas simpatizei com o garoto e resolvi colocá-lo aqui rapidinho.

**Capítulo 03: Quatro de Julho**

Mitchell estava prestes a sair do chalé 10 quando se virou pra trás e comentou com a irmã:

- Ele já está aí fora, Silena... Todo arrumado, nem parece o mesmo.

A essa altura a barriga de Silena parecia abrigar um borboletário inteiro.

- Obrigada, Mitchell. Eu já vou!

O garoto saiu do chalé enquanto ela dava uma última conferida no espelho. A garota respirou fundo, deu seu melhor sorriso e rumou para a porta.

Beckendorf viu a porta do chalé se abrindo e seu estômago chegou a dar um pequeno salto até se afundar ao ver Mitchell saindo lá de dentro. O rapaz andou em direção a ele e disse:

- Ela já está vindo, Beckendorf. Vai gostar de ver você assim, todo bonitão pra variar.

E saiu em direção à praia. Beckendorf ainda não havia se decidido se deveria considerar o comentário do rapaz como uma ofensa ou um elogio quando sentiu um conhecido perfume perto dele. Olhou para o lado e viu Silena chegando perto, sorrindo como sempre.

- Oi, Charlie! – ela deu mais um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Ah, é... É... – Ele pigarreou. Porque era tanto difícil agir como uma pessoa normal perto daquela garota? – Oi, Silena.

Houve um rápido momento de silêncio extremamente constrangedor. O garoto já estava prestes a pigarrear para ver se saía alguma palavra quando ela disse:

- Então... Vamos?

Antes que ele pudesse responder Silena entrelaçou sua delicada mãozinha esquerda na enorme mão direita de Charlie. Eles então caminharam juntos para a praia, onde aconteceria do show de luzes tão bem desenhado pelo Chalé 9.

Enquanto os outros semideuses iam conversando e se acomodando, Silena e Beckendorf se sentaram encostados numa enorme pedra quase à beira do mar. A garota escolheu aquele lugar que parecia perfeito já que, apesar da umidade, daria a eles uma ótima visão dos fogos, mas também uma privacidade dos olhares curiosos dos outros campistas. Eles ficaram lado a lado, as pernas se tocando de tão próximos, mas ainda não tinham coragem de ter qualquer outro tipo de contato físico. Os minutos que antecederam a primeira explosão de fogos pareceram durar uma eternidade, mas assim que o céu escureceu os garotos de Hefesto fizeram jus a seu pai, o deus do fogo, e iniciaram a festa. Silena olhou encantada enquanto via as luzes no céu formando uma pomba, símbolo de sua mãe, antes da representação de qualquer outro deus e olhou para Charlie, suspeitando que aquilo fosse obra dele. Se surpreendeu ao perceber que ele sequer notava o céu, mantendo os olhos fixos nela, intensamente. Ela respondeu o olhar com a mesma intensidade e já ia perguntar se ele havia realmente feito aquilo quando o garoto soltou o que parecia estar preso em sua garganta desde sempre:

- Eu planejei tudo para que hoje fosse tão perfeito quanto você merece, Silena. Desde aquele dia na caça a bandeira eu venho trabalhando nisso mais do que nunca. Na verdade... – ele engoliu em seco – Eu já tenho essa noite planejada na minha cabeça há anos. Desde que eu te conheci venho te observando, pensando em te convidar. Às vezes penso em puxar assunto depois das reuniões dos conselheiros, quando te vejo saindo dos estábulos, mas nunca tinha conseguido reunir coragem. Eu...

Ele parou de falar. Tudo saiu de sua boca muito rapidamente e parecia que nem ele mesmo havia acredito que havia conseguido falar aquilo tudo. Silena sorriu e pousou a mão na perna do garoto. Ele pareceu mais nervoso do que nunca.

- Você devia ter me convidado antes...

- Você teria recusado. – Ele não conseguiu segurar aquela frase, segurar o que o atormentava tanto. – Eu não sou o tipo de cara que se espera ver com uma garota como você.

- Eu teria dito sim, Charlie. Pra você minha resposta sempre seria sim.

Naquele momento uma rajada realmente luminosa subiu aos céus e os semideuses gritaram todos em comemoração. Silena e Beckendorf levantaram seus olhos para cima rapidamente, mas a atenção da garota se voltou para ele quase imediatamente. Ela pousou a mão que estava na perna do garoto em seu pescoço e segurou uma das mãos dele com a outra. Beckendorf olhou para ela. Olhou com atenção enquanto aqueles olhos azuis se fechavam e iam em sua direção, até o momento em que ela o beijou, quando ele fechou os próprios olhos também. Um beijo rápido, inocente, mas que pareceu se encaixar ali na medida certa. Silena se afastou dele mordendo o lábio inferior e ele sentiu sua própria boca úmida. Dessa vez tomou a atitude que deveria ter tomado tanto tempo antes e se curvou sobre ela, abraçando desajeitadamente sua cintura. Dessa vez o beijo foi longo, foi arrebatador. Foi como a explosão de fogos que seus amigos admiravam a alguns metros dali e pela qual eles haviam perdido completamente o interesse.


	4. Combinados

N/A: Daqui pra frente vou tentar fazer capítulos maiores e desenvolver mais a história, afinal se passou apenas um dia e quero contar sobre um ano inteiro, né!

**Capítulo 04: Combinados**

Quando Silena acordou na manhã seguinte o despertador dos moradores do chalé 10 ainda não havia tocado. Demorou um tempo para entender o motivo pelo qual estava tão aflita até que se lembrou do pesadelo que tivera na noite anterior: sonhara com Cronos. Ela não o viu, apesar de saber exatamente que aparência o titã tinha atualmente (e não gostava nadinha de pensar nisso), mas ouvia sua voz triunfante, seguida de uma gargalhada de cortar o coração.

- Não posso dizer que devo essa a você, querida, – ela o ouviu – mas sim a seu amigo Percy Jackson. Em breve Tifão irá ressurgir e não há nada que ele possa fazer. Espero que fique feliz em ter escolhido o lado certo.

Ao fundo era visível um monte que poderia ser um vulcão em plena erupção se houvesse presença de lava. Não havia dúvidas de que algo realmente grandioso havia despertado ali, e ela sabia como acontecera, ouvira a história de Percy quando voltou após vários dias, quando todos achavam que ele estava morto. Ela sabia também que se Tifão rumasse em direção ao Olimpo os deuses teriam pouca chance de se defender, que dirá defender o acampamento. Pensou em sua mãe, pela qual guardava tanto ressentimento (boa parte dele incentivado pelas palavras de Luke). Não queria que Afrodite fosse destruída: se a deusa do amor deixasse de existir ela não só ficaria sem mãe, mas tinha grandes suspeitas que a essência do amor e da beleza iria ruir junto com ela. E Silena não queria viver em um mundo sem nenhuma dessas coisas.

Mas a fala final de Cronos a incomodava ainda mais do que Tifão em si. "Espero que fique feliz em ter escolhido o lado certo". Ela não sabia exatamente qual lado havia escolhido. Inicialmente ajudou Luke de bom grado, acreditou que ele tinha boas intenções e, principalmente, que poderia vir a gostar mais dela se ela espionasse por ele. Mas agora ela via que era mentira. Alguns de seus amigos haviam falecido na batalha do Labirinto e os servos do Senhor Titã só causavam destruição por onde passavam. Ela servia o lado deles, sim, mas no fundo queria que os deuses vencessem, seja o que for que houvesse a vencer. Queria que seus amigos sobrevivessem, que o acampamento ficasse inteiro. Queria até mesmo que seu pai ficasse a salvo, vivendo sua vida plena e feliz, ainda que ela não fosse parte tão assídua nessa vida. Acima de tudo queria que ela e Charlie pudessem ficar juntos.

Charlie...

O pesadelo foi varrido de sua mente à medida que lembranças da noite anterior foram surgindo ali como se estivessem acontecendo novamente diante de seus olhos. Ela ainda conseguia sentir o arrepio que passou por ela quando ele retribuiu seu beijo, o cheiro que vinha do pescoço dele quando ela se aproximava. Conseguia se lembrar de cada palavra que havia sido dita por cada um dos dois. Ela sabia que ele era um cara legal, que era o semideus mais incrível que ela já havia conhecido, e já fazia um bom tempo desde que ela tinha parado de conviver com garotos mortais. Ele era legal demais, inclusive, para uma traidora como ela. Ele havia dito na noite anterior que não era o tipo de cara que as pessoas esperavam ver ao lado de uma garota como ela, e era verdade. Não da maneira que ele colocou, como se ela fosse bonita demais para estar com um grandalhão sem muitos atrativos físicos, mas sim porque pessoas que fazem o que Silena vinha fazendo com seus amigos merecia um traidor, como Luke. Não um herói como Charlie.

Era líquido e certo que uma guerra estava para acontecer e Charles Beckendorf seria de extremo valor para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue não só por ser conselheiro de seu chalé, mas também pelo fato de que ele sempre havia inspirado autoridade nos colegas. Era líder de Hefesto, o que tornava suas mãos as mais eficazes na produção de armas e armaduras. Ele era grande em todos os aspectos: na altura, na força e no coração, sempre que falava os outros se calavam para ouvi-lo. Ela podia vê-lo lado a lado com Annabeth, a melhor das estrategistas, como um alguém crucial na vitória deles sobre os titãs. E lá estava ele perdendo tempo com alguém que havia levado muitos deles direto para armadilhas e até mesmo para a morte!

E se ele fosse mais um de suas vítimas? E se suas besteiras acabassem o machucando? Viver com fato de que havia condenado seus amigos já era ruim o suficiente, mas aquilo seria ainda pior. Tinha que resolver essa situação, tinha que escolher seu "lado vencedor".

Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos pelo despertador e pelos irmãos que iam se levantando enquanto reclamavam do barulho. Ela resolveu fazer o mesmo e foi a primeira a ir em direção aos banheiros para tomar o banho mais relaxante que conseguisse antes do café da manhã, porque mesmo sabendo que ele era bom demais para ela (e não o contrário) mal podia esperar para ver Charlie e continuar o tinham interrompido na noite anterior quando tiveram que voltar cada um a seu respectivo chalé.

Beckendorf havia acordado antes de qualquer pessoa no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Esperou até que fosse seguro sair sem ser devorado pelas harpias da limpeza e foi direto para as forjas trabalhar, estava extremamente inquieto e se não se ocupasse logo provavelmente ia explodir (ou acabar explodindo alguma coisa). Sabia que tinha sonhado com algo ruim nas poucas horas de sono que tivera, mas não se lembrava o que era. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer, mas não era isso que o motivava a trabalhar. Precisava sair do chalé, precisava ir para perto do fogo, precisava estar sozinho para processar o fato de que ele e Silena Beuregard haviam se beijado (várias e várias vezes) no encontro que tiveram na noite anterior.

Aquilo tinha que ser brincadeira. Mesmo depois de ter conversado com ela na ele não conseguia acreditar que tinha acontecido. Várias coisas se passavam pela sua cabeça: uma peça das garotas de Afrodite, uma aposta qualquer, um momento de total insanidade por parte dela. Tudo isso parecia mais possível do que o que a garota havia lhe dito: que ela também gostava dele.

Porém, mesmo parecendo improvável, ele não podia deixar de acreditar nela. Durante os poucos momentos da noite anterior em que tinham conversado (porque haviam passado a maior parte do tempo ocupados demais para isso) ela havia deixado claro que gostava dele também e ele sabia que estava sendo sincera. Ele podia ver isso no olhar dela, na maneira como ela o beijava. Nada daquilo podia ser mentira.

Enquanto martelava sem parar a forma do que ser mostrou ser um escudo redondo (porque ele nem sabia direito o que queria forjar quando começou) decidiu que tentaria fazer com que aquela noite não fosse única na vida dos dois. Seria só a primeira de muitas que eles passariam juntos. Só não sabia direito como ia fazer isso...

Os filhos de Afrodite iam em direção ao pavilhão de refeições falando sem parar, mas a líder deles permanecia calada. Nem parecia que havia quebrado uma "barreira" na noite anterior: era como se fosse vê-lo pela primeira vez na vida. E antes mesmo de chegar ao pavilhão ela o viu. Nem era tão difícil assim, já que ele e os irmãos se destacavam por ser enormes.

Ao invés de rumar para a mesa ela foi em direção a ele, que parecia concentrado em seu café da manhã, mas ela o via segui-la com o olhar de rabo de olho enquanto andava. Deuses, isso era tão fofo! Deixando que ele continuasse com o fingimento, ela o cutucou nas costas:

- Charlie!

- Silena, oi... – ele fingia surpresa como ninguém – Bom dia, tá... Tudo... Então... Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo! E você? Dormiu bem?

- Dormi sim. É...

Ele parecia desconfortável, completamente perdido. Deu um sorriso amarelo, olhou para os lados e então para baixo, colocando as mãos nos bolsos. Por um momento ela cogitou perguntar se ele estava bem, mas sua fala saiu completamente diferente:

- Puxa, Charlie... Quanta formalidade! Não precisa mais agir assim comigo, né, ainda mais depois de ontem à noite. – Ela não queria cobrar nada dele, mas as palavras saíam de sua boca sem pensar muito. – Se você não quiser mais nada comigo pode me dizer, ok? Só não quero que fique esse clima ruim e...

Ela olhou para ele e parou seu discurso porque viu várias expressões no seu rosto: confusão, susto, pavor. É, foi uma fala completamente louca e precipitada (parabéns, Silena!) que deixou o rapaz desconfortável. Uau, que excelente início de relacionamento.

O silêncio foi constrangedor, mas rápido pois surpreendentemente ele falou primeiro (meio gaguejando, mas falou):

- Não! Não é nada disso, Silena, ai, foi mal. Não é nada disso. É que, você sabe. Eu não sei direito como lidar com isso. Me desculpa. Eu quero ficar com você, mas não sei bem como ag...

- Quer? Você quer ficar comigo? – O pavilhão de refeição inteiro estava prestando atenção nos dois a essa altura. – Ai, Charlie!

E assim, sem mais nem menos, como se sempre fizesse isso e se não estivesse em frente a todas as pessoas que conheciam, ela colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijou. Simples. Sem hesitação, flerte ou planejamento, como ela sempre julgou que deveria ser. Muito pelo contrário: foi espontâneo e não poderia ser melhor, principalmente quando todos os semideuses, ninfas, sátiros e centauro ali presentes começaram a aplaudir.

Ela sempre esperou que houvesse um pedido. Imaginou que para que fosse especial era preciso que o cara, quem quer que fosse, se ajoelhasse no chão com um buquê de flores dizendo que amava e requisitando formal e apaixonadamente por um relacionamento sério, estável e feliz. Ela esperava que ia chorar, colocar a mão sobre a boca enquanto dizia "sim" e pulava no colo dele. Mas na verdade foi melhor ainda: naquele momento em que se separaram tímidos diante de toda plateia ela passou a ser a namorada de Charlie e ele passou a ser namorado dela. Não foi combinado, simplesmente aconteceu.

Mas a verdadeira "missão" do seu dia ainda estava para acontecer.

Já era fim da tarde quando ela se viu sozinha no chalé de Afrodite. Olhou mais uma vez para ver se ninguém se aproximava e pegou o bracelete com pingente de foice que tanto detestava ter que usar.

- Luke? – Ninguém respondeu. – Luke, você tá aí?

A voz fria que respondeu não era exatamente a mesma de Luke, mas ela continuava a usar esse nome para chamá-lo. Fazia com que ela se sentisse menos monstruosa pensar que estava conversando com um ex-campista, e não com um titã que queria destruir o mundo.

- Oh, minha querida, que bom ouvir seu chamado! – (Silena não sabia se Chronos estava sendo irônico ou não) – Me diga, o que você tem para mim hoje?

- Não tenho nada para você. Hoje vamos falar de mim.

Foi preciso toda a coragem que tinha para pronunciar essas palavras, mas ela conseguiu. O que ouviu em resposta foi uma risada sarcástica seguida de um comentário ríspido.

- Senhorita Beauregard, aqui não falamos sobre você. Não me importo com você. Você serve a mim, é o que interessa.

- Mas eu não quero mais.

- Não quer mais? – Ele parecia extremamente divertido com o que ela havia dito. – O que você quer então? Quer que contemos para todo mundo a traidora que você é?

Isso era a coisa que ela menos queria.

- Não... Por favor! Mas eu também não posso continuar com isso. Eu prometo que não vou ajudá-los, sou completamente inútil em batalhas, só não me force a continuar fazendo isso.

- Foi você quem aceitou. Está apenas seguindo sua escolha, querida.

Ela odiava quando ele a chamava assim.

- Eu não sou sua querida! Para de me chamar assim, para de falar comigo, eu não quero mais, não quero que ele me odeie!

- Ele? – Droga, ela tinha dito isso. – Quem seria "ele", Silena?

Ela gaguejou:

- E-eu... Eu disse "eles"! Eles! Meus amigos, todos eles, eles...

- Sim, sei... Então suponho que Charles Beckendorf, filho de Hefesto, seja apenas seu amigo.

Deuses, como ele sabia? Ela não sabia o que responder. Chronos continuou, poupando-a disso:

- Ah, querida, não se preocupe. Se você quiser prometo não machucar... "Charlie"!

A garota nem percebeu a ironia como ele disse o apelido que apenas ela usava. Só se concentrava naquela promessa que ele parecia estar fazendo a ela.

- Sério? Você... Você não vai machucar Charlie?

- Lógico que não. Não se você não quiser. Vamos chamar isso de combinado, certo? Será minha retribuição por sua lealdade, filha de Afrodite. Mas se você falhar, posso mudar de ideia bem rapidinho...

Silena ficou em silêncio por um tempo e só quando terminou de processar esse diálogo percebeu que o titã se calara. Sua sessão com o Senhor do Tempo havia terminado, mas o resultado foi completamente diferente do esperado. E para que Charlie ficasse a salvo ela teria que começar o relacionamento dos dois, esse relacionamento pelo qual eles haviam esperado tanto, ainda mentindo para ele. Ela nem queria saber até que ponto isso continuaria assim, mas o combinado havia sido fechado. E, aparentemente, quando alguém dá sua palavra a um titã não pode mais voltar atrás.


End file.
